


A very special New Years

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Years, Snow, maybe kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie had no plans for New Years....Until Ichabod offered to take her to New York Times Square..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very special New Years

**Author's Note:**

> All Fluff..No angst..
> 
> I PROMISE

It was December 31st and Abbie did not plan to go out..

It was around five when she heard a knock on her door..

"Crane..What are you doing here.."Abbie said before smiling

"It is the eve of the new year,lieutenant"Crane replied

"May I come in.."

"Sure.."

With that Abbie lead Crane into her living room..

"So do you have any plans for tonight,Miss Mills.."

"No..just Netflix and snacks.."

"I have heard of um..Times square..There is going to be quite the people there tonight.."

"Are..you asking me to go to times square with you,crane"

Crane was hesitant to answer

"Yes,indeed..I wanted to treat,my dear witness to something"

"Crane...Its cold outside.."Abbie sighed

"It only comes one time a year,Abbie.."

"Okay..come back at eight-thirty.."

"As you wish..Farewell until then,Miss Mills.."

With that Crane left and Abbie discovered it was 6:34

"Maybe I should get ready.."Abbie mumbled to herself before going to take a shower

She took a fifteen minute shower,got out and begin to look for something to wear..

Abbie finally found something to wear..

Dark blue skinny jeans,A Red shirt with a white cardigan,White snow and water proof ugg boots.

Abbie curled her brown hair and put on mascara and lip gloss..

As soon as she was ready,she heard crane knock at the door four times

"Coming!Just a minute"

Abbie got her purse,phone,charger,and jacket before opening the door..

"Good evening,Lieutenant"

"Are you ready to go"Crane asked

"Yes,and you look great,Crane.."

"Thank you,but you yourself,Grace..Look absolutely stunning.."

Abbie was kinda shocks since crane used her birth name..

"I'll drive.."

"Crane seriously.."

"I have had some driving lessons..from miss jenny"

Abbie allowed Crane to drive but she was still a little skeptical

By the time they got to times square it was 11:39,because the car broke down..

"Crane,Thank you for taking me but you didn't have to do it"

"I am aware of that..but Abbie I wanted to.."

Abbie and Crane got out the car and was immediately greeted by the coldness of December..

The snow fell slightly and Crane noticed Abbie was shivering..

"Are you cold.."

"No..I am fine,Crane.."

"You're shivering,Miss Mills.."

Crane took off his extra trench coat and put it around Abbie's shoulders..

The oversize coat cover her hands and went to her knees..

"Thank you.."

"It is at my upmost welcoming.."

Abbie smiled..

"Crane.."

"Yes..?"

"Two minutes until 2016"

"Oh it indeed is.."

"Hey crane you got any new years resolutions.."

"No,I don't.."

"Really,no cutting down on sugar or something.."

"Well..I actually have one.."

"What is it.."

"For you to kiss me.."

Abbie gasped and then the crowd started counting down until new years..

"I had the same resolution.."Abbie said quietly..

Crane then grabbed Abbie's hand and pulled her close to him..

"Ten..Nine..Eight.."The crowd continued counting..

Abbie and Crane looked into each others eyes..

Crane then kissed Abbie so softly she felt as she would melt away into his arms.. "One!!Happy New years!!!"The crowd said in unison "Happy New Years,Lieutenant" "Happy New Years,Captain"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think
> 
> (Kudos,comments,and bookmarks,)
> 
> And Happy belated New years..


End file.
